


His Type

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: And if you said Betty was not Daniel's type, than you're wrong. Implied one-sided Daniel/Betty and Henry/Betty. Daniel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Type

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty, whoever does,owns Ugly Betty.

Daniel always hired beautiful assistants to have sex with. After all that's what assistants should do, assist him. Of course this was before his father, well his father always expected too much for him. And thus, he had to hire an assistant who was not his type. That's when he met Betty. Someone could say that Betty was not his type. But whoever says that is wrong.

He's not in love with her. No, he will deny that. But he is too overprotective of her. It's not like Henry is a bad person, Daniel on the other hand, always leave women behind, and at least Henry is taking responsibility for the child he will have. He just doesn't want to see Betty get hurt. The sweet Betty who always helps him, and believes that he can do it while no one else does.

It's funny, but if anyone asked him who was his type, Betty would fit the bill perfectly. But he knows that Betty isn't looking for a guy like him and he doesn't love her, just cares about her and doesn't want to see her get hurt. He'll make sure that if Henry does hurt Betty again, well he'll just have to teach Henry a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
